


From the Rubble

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Gen, Hatred, Near Death, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: "So, the S/O of DVa is killed in a building collapse during a high risk mission, but no body could be found. A year later, The Nameless Soldier emerges, a ruthless vigilante hellbent on the death of Overwatch. It's revealed that The Nameless Soldier is actually the S/O, who's still alive and now hates Overwatch, believing they were abandoned by their allies."





	From the Rubble

It took several hard kicks for the busted latch to eventually give and the twisted metal to finally break free. With a grunt and plenty of shimmying, Hana slid through the opening, now free from the broken shell of her once great mech.

“Should have stayed in that armour, little bunny.”

That voice. It sent chills through her and stole the air from her lungs. Thoughts of retrieving her pistol vanished and were replaced by memories of your smiling face, your loving embrace, and your funeral. It was an empty coffin they buried but it was heavy with the weight of her broken heart. That day the light in her life was extinguished, buried beneath six foot of earth. Her heart had never mended, but she had to keep fighting. In her lowest moments her only fuel came from telling herself that she was doing it for you. To make the world you died for better. And here you were alive. And trying to set the world on fire.

“The only person who called me that is buried beneath a ten storey building,” she replied in a quiet voice, slowly turning towards you. Her expression was a mixture of fear, despair and betrayal. She would have been overcome with joy were this reunion under different circumstances. All the dreams she had of having you back in the land of the living didn’t involve you trying to kill her friends.

“Twelve, but at least you were in the double digits,” you replied with a shrug, “Hana, you’ve seen what I can do to your mech and I didn’t even break a sweat. I suggest that you get out of here.”

“When have I ever been known to back down?” she asked, stepping closer to you and narrowing her eyes.

“Now is a good time to start. Because I sure as hell wont be. I’ve thought of nothing but vengeance since… Since they left me there.”

“So you haven’t even thought of me? Because I never stopped thinking of you. Or is there no room for love in a heart full of hate?” she demanded as she crossed her arms. A tense silence filled the room, broken only by the whirring of her dying mech. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks and her lower lip trembled as she tried to hold herself together. Your jaw clenched and you took a deep breath as you finally decided.

“Not anymore.”


End file.
